Harrypottering
by Monica Douglas
Summary: Huge collection of ridiculous ficwriters' errors with my ridiculous comments. Rated from G to PG. Please reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicate to first Hogwarts' witch Maggie

**Глава 1 «Бред сивого Мерлина или ****Впереди маячило странное окончание странного дня****».**

**Часть 1**

Первое название сей главы появилось после прочтения комментариев на Форуме (hogwartsnet. ru /forum/ index.php?showtopic=12648)

- Гарри! Какого **Мерина **здесь происходит?

Сивого

В общем, там подробно расписываются ошибки фан-фикшенов, поданных на переоценку))))

Второе название - реакция читателей на фан-фикшены с ошибками (на первом месте стилистическими) и опечатками.

ФИК С ТРЕМЯ (!) СНИТЧАМИ или «шЫдевры» ОДНОГО «фЕкрайтИра» (на пару с бетой))

(Фемслэш):

Небо было пронизано тончайшими нитями солнечной паутины (Наступит ночь и нити, следуя логике автора, станут лунными.)

стекла узкого стрельчатого окна, глубоко утопленного в камне (Караул! Стёкла топят в камнях! До этого я думала, что худшее, что можно сделать со стеклом - это его разбить...), оплетены ярчайшими золотистыми кружевами тысяч и тысяч рукодельниц (Бедное окно – утопили, так ещё и чем-то оплели).

Солнце проникало повсюду, радостным всплеском прокатываясь по комнате. (Ага... на водных лыжах... Солнце ожило и научилось кататься.)

Оно гладило и ласкало деревянные обложки на широком столе с такой же нежностью (НЕТ! Непристойное солнце! Это уже какой-то гетофем), что и белую нежную кожу девушек, раскинувшихся на кровати.

За дверью лениво лился приглушенный разговор... (А мне нальёте? Только не лениво, а быстро.)

(Вся эта... Даже слов не хватает, уместилась в ОДНОМ абзаце!)

Луна Лавгуд была девочкой-чудом, девочкой-богиней, девочкой-которой-никогда-не-могло-быть (Поэтому на пятом курсе она пошла на рождественский праздник в Клуб Слизней с МАЛЬЧИКОМ-КОТОРЫЙ-ВЫЖИЛ.)

Время за ужином текло вяло и лениво, шло, тяжело шаркая грубыми пятками о каменный пол. (Альтернативный вариант: Время убегало быстрее ветра, сверкая пяточками, как эльф (благо он лёгкий).)

Впереди маячило странное окончание странного дня. (Перед глазами... стояло и маячило.)

Солнце кровавыми закатными плесками (Что солнце умеет плескаться, это уже известно (хотя, тогда нужно употребить «всплесками»). Но КРОВАВЫЕ всплески... Объясните, в чьей крови плескалось солнце?)

Сердце Джинни неровно билось в груди, делая паузу через каждые два удара. (Прямо, нумерологическое сердце какое-то. Принимать строго по чайной ложке каждые два часа...)

Хотелось изо всех сил сжать маленькую руку, сжать до хруста в костях (Бедная Луна, что с ней Джинни хочет сделать...) желая уничтожить и одновременно боясь сломать эту хрупкую красоту (Автор! Не убивай Луну!)

Солнце яркими взрывами било в глаза. (А ещё, солнце взрывается. (О, Мерлин, конец света, что ли, наступил?))

Джинни вспомнила ... Бред. (УРА! БРЕД! Конечно, если автор найдёт настоящую гамму, а не такую, как бета, то фан-фикшен перестанет быть в некоторых местах бредом)

оплетала судорожными поцелуями (чем она там оплетала?) шею лежащей под ней девушки, злобно прикусывая подбородок (Судорожно и злобно? Автор! Это Джинни, а не Снэйп в трауре.)

простые белые трусы с дурацкими рваными рюшечками (если «дурацкие рюшечки» порвались, то и трусы, вероятно тоже... А если нет, то вскоре начнут рваться.)

резко, со свистом втянула воздух, сквозь крепко сжатые зубы (как-как? А потом, следовательно, зажала нос, и тоже втянула воздух... Только, как?)

Волны в глазах (Может, авторесса имела в виду что-то, вроде «В её глазах бушевало море» (цитата из моего любимого фан-фикшена с русского сайта о Мэгги Смит)?)

тошнота ... от лживой неправильности каждой секунды (а от правдивости каждой секунды улыбка до ушей).

Иллюзия тихо выскользнула в щель под дверью. (НЕТ! Иллюзии исчезают через щели! По логике автора, Луна стала нормальной, а не как Пиппи Длинныйчулок.) Девочки-богини больше не было. (Луна не умерла, судя по прошлой, «самой понятной фразе фика», она стала обычной девочкой без своих странностей.)

Её же фан-фикшен, ДЖЕН (ТОЖЕ ТРИ СНИТЧА) Бета - лучше, хотя... может сами драбблы лучше предыдущего фан-фикшена:

Многие мечты разбиваются уютными темными вечерами (Ага... в темноте ничего не видно, вот мечты и разбиваются, а те немногие, что остались, следовательно, радуют своим присутствием ещё более уютными светлыми днями.)

для дам с неоконченным средним образованием (Думаете, речь идёт о каких-то тупых миссис, которые не смогли получить среднее образование, вышли замуж и имеют энное количество детей? НЕ УГАДАЛИ! «дамы» - это студентки Хогвартса, ещё не доучившиеся до времени сдачи СОВ.)

Ноги задрожали, и тело девушки, не имея привычной в таких случаях фарфоровой опоры, упало на пол. (А, что, расстроенная Джинни не может стоять без какой-то, одному автору известной (может, ещё - бете, не знаю) «фарфоровой опоры»?)

персиковые занавески (Занавески из персика? Чур, мне яблочные. На самом деле, занавески персикового цвета.)

Длинные золотистые пряди метут столетнюю пыль по сухим страницам библиотечного фолианта. (Волосы, что - новый вид метлы?)

Левое предплечье жгло. Казалось, будто оно утыкано длинными толстыми иглами. (Напомните, на каком плече Метка у Пожирателей? Вспомнила... О. Мерлин, как раз на левом... Надеюсь, к Падме Патилл это не относится?)

Семикурсницы заахали и убежали в женский сортир. (Чтобы продолжать там ахать, сколько влезет.)

Третий и последний фан-фикшен (сборник драбблов, пока написан 1 из 7 (впрочем, мы вряд ли дождёмся чего-то нового, «авторесса» («authoress»), вернее, графоманка, уже давно ничего не пишет((( ) этого автора начинается вопросом: Кто хочет побетить этот кошмар?

Я решила узнать, такой ли это кошмар, как сообщает сама авторесса? Итак...

В серых небесах Литтл-Хэнглтона взрывалось солнце. (Это уже никого не пугает.) Последними закатными лучами болезненно и злобно раскидывалось над кронами деревьев (Злобное солнце, зачем деревья-то калечить?), над кладбищенским мрамором и тусклой жестью крыш. Напарываясь на покосившийся крест благонравной часовни (Кто-нибудь видел не благонравную часовню?), солнце последним взмахом света (ОГО! Солнце машет светом.) вынесло на дорогу юношу (каким образом?) и закатилось, оставив после себя духоту и дымный след сумерек... (Поработало на славу, теперь и на покой пора.)

**...Пыльно...пыльно...пыльно... (...Безбетно...безбетно...безбетно...)**

Трава покорно мнется под изношенными ботинками (Ничего себе! Покорная трава! Это что-то новенькое.)

Недавно выбеленные стены, сверкающие чистотой, ловят последние отголоски яростных солнечных бликов, ловят и смотрят с холма, будто истекающие алой звенящей кровью (Звенящая кровь! Надо бы проверить, не звенит ли она в моих венах и сосудах...).

мертвые местечки старой Британии (А что, местечки бывают живые?)

он (Имеется в виду Том Реддл) плел прочные канаты из человеческих душ (Он, что – новый дементор? (Напоминает слова из главы 16 у Fidelia: Неужели Том Ридл, высосал всю её душу за каких то 24 часа! (Он - дементор, что ли?)), строил лестницу, скрепляя измученные тела их же страданиями (Извращённый способ постройки лестницы, как раз в стиле будущего Волан-де-Морта, его, то есть.), безмолвными выкриками и отданными за смерть воспоминаниями. (Оказывается, чтобы умереть, нужны воспоминания. Напоминает книгу Филипа Пуллмана «Янтарный телескоп», только там за воспоминания дух покидал Страну Мёртвых и превращался в прах.) А в основании этой лестницы, сплетая мертвые руки, лежат те, кто дал ему жизнь (Если подумать, весь абзац звучит по-философски, а если не думать...)

кропленых солнечной кровью стен (Во-первых, окроплённых, во-вторых, откуда у солнца кровь?)

сама ее жизнь, падает, широко распахивая глаза... (Это не жизнь падает с открытыми глазами, а бабушка-магла Тома Реддла-младшего, будущего Волан-де-Морта. / Здесь вкратце написано о смерти миссис Реддл от руки своего внука. (Гитлера волшебного мира((((

Риддл-младший, и теперь уже последний, подошел к окну, вдыхая пыльный воздух деревушки и провел языком по соленым треснувшим губам. (После убийства нескольких родственников (отец, бабушка, дедушка), тело будущего дьявола постепенно начинает терять всё человеческое. Уже губы какие-то... стеклянные/пластмассовые/неизвестно какие. На самом деле, губы не могут ТРЕСНУТЬ, так что нужно употребить «по солёным потрескавшимся губам...»)

Вердикт - (почти цитата): Где же ты, где, беточка милая?

И за ЭТО три снитча? Где моё успокоительное? Срочно!

День был окрашен в светло-серые тона (Крашеный день? Тогда уж, пасмурный / в этот день был туман)

"Хогвардс-Экспресс"

Встревоженные и напуганные. Гриффиндорцы, Хафллпаффцы, Слизеринцы (А где Рэйвенкловцы?)

Клянусь Мерлином и своим шикарным задом. (Как с «этим» фуууу... можно сравнить великого МЕРЛИНА?)

прекрасное чувство уверенности в себе и собственной заднице (А что, в «этом» должна быть уверенность? Чего это автора потянуло писАть о пятом месте?)

я разошлась так, что его голова безвольно моталась по подушке, точно он был тряпичной куклой (разве тело не двигалось во время таких сильных толчков? Или голова была отдельно от тела?)

у меня в голове тикают кро-о-ошечные часики, и с каждым их тиканьем я становлюсь старше (Может, это какая-то трансфигурированная кукушка залезла в голову?)

Секунды застывают, засахариваются и кристаллизуются, и вот тогда – уж я-то знаю – случается самое страшное. (Станут расщепляться на атомы.)

- Не кипятись! Всё же в порядке. (По сюжету, два месяца назад умерла Молли, Джинни убита горем. А вот, что говорит Гарри. Да...)

статуса жены Того-парня-который-когда-то-спас-наши-задницы (Автор, сиди благополучно на этом пятом месте и не печатай его, везде, где можно и где нельзя.)

у нее на лице появились такие опечаленные морщинки (опечаленные морщинки и погрустневшие прыщики)

Номер казался бы очень уютным, если бы не привкус отчаяния в воздухе (Привкус бывает во рту.)

Гермиона зло схватила меня за рукав (Озлевшая Гермиона... зло схватила... По-доброму - берут за руку, а не хватают за рукав.)

Гермиона свирепо бухнула на стол две кружки с горячим чаем. (Злость не прошла, наоборот... А если бы чай разлился, МИССИС ВИЗЛИ?)

на хрупкие фарфоровые плечи (Выходит, что и вся девушка фарфоровая... Или только плечи?)

Длинная, длинная бледная девушка, будто водоросль. (Зелёная, что ли, девушка?)

Я чуть не залила чаем клаву (Комментарий к одной фразе из «шЫдевра»/ Бедная Клава, чего её заливать? На самом деле, автор сего так сократил слово «клавиатура».)

поцеловав длинным жестом Лили в лоб (А что, можно поцеловать коротким жестом?)

та, чей голос колоколен и прозрачен (Прозрачный голос? Видимо, бывает и непрозрачный.)

Снежные курицы кудахчут (А дождевые петухи кукарекают.)

умные девочки на глупые вопросы молчат молча (а на умные вопросы отвечают вслух.)

Мариэтта, в голове у которой жужжит рой снежных пчел. (Теперь уже снежные пчёлы. Так дойдёт и до снежных комаров, ласточек, мух и, конечно же, петухов.)

Правдивейшая правда (Тавтология, вперёд!)

в рукавах апельсинового твидового пальто (если занавески персиковые, то и твид - апельсиновый ... Авторы РАЗНЫЕ.)

Какое это хорошее имя – Эмиль. Эмиль, Эмилия. (Конечно, хорошее. Может, поэтому Линдгрен Астрид Анна ЭМИЛИЯ и назвала героя самой любимой книги (из всех, которые она написала), Эмиль?)

Эмиль и Эмилия. Хорошие. (Это про сестёр Парвати, чтобы не путать, называя обоих Эмилия, как выразилась автор. Лучше бы были Эмиль и Ида, хотя даже примерная Ида совершила однажды кое-что нехорошее. Я уж не говорю об Эмиле...)

Далее один и тот же фан-фикшен, переведённый с английского языка (перевод очень хороший (да и «администрация рекомендует» (Hogwartsnet.ru)), а оригинал... лучше промолчать.)

Издали его запросто можно принять за кучу грязного тряпья. (Бедный Гарри...)

Он [Гарри] прощупывает каждый провал в памяти (Каким образом провалы в памяти можно прощупывать?)

По спине пробегает дрожь (бегающая дрожь... Интересно.)

Это шоколад сделал его таким покорным, таким послушным. (Заколдованный шоколад.)

Гарри поднимает голову, и голос обретает лицо. (А тело голос не обретает? Между прочим, это - Снэйп.)

Какао теплое и нежное; он икает пару раз и рыгает. (Какао превратилось в лимонад...)

У этого места - свой запах, свой вкус, от которых по коже бегут мурашки (Интересно, чем пахнет Хогвартс? Кто-нибудь знает, какой вкус у этой школы?). Ему хочется обнять эти стены; возможно, они обнимут его в ответ. (Стены Хогвартса, обнимающиеся с Гарри... Бред сивого Мерлина.)

Если ты еще раз так сделаешь, Мерлин мне помоги! (Так и хочется обратиться к автору с такими словами.)

Стыд пробирается по позвоночнику и свивается клубочком внизу живота.

осторожно выпутывается из одеяла (Кто запутал Гарри в одеяле?)

Ощущение тепла поселяется под ложечкой (Тепло, добро пожаловать! Ваше место жительства - под ложечкой у Гарри!)

Что-то внутри его хочет вырваться наружу, не оставляя его в покое. (Интересно, что это?)

Где-то здесь, на самом краю памяти. (Где-то там, в самой середине памяти...)

Кажется, я хочу спать. - Директриса отпускает его (Недавно ещё директором был Альбус, через несколько дней, видимо, стала Минерва.)

его мраморная кожа (У одного автора у героини фарфоровые плечи, у другого – мраморная кожа...)

И все исчезает, как кубики льда под августовским солнцем. (Откуда лёд в августе?)

воспоминания уплывают невидимыми облаками (Вот так, оказывается, теряют память.)

Дамблдор задумчиво прикусывает лимонную дольку, жует и проглатывает. (Может, откусывает? Прикусить можно только язык.)

Гарри ладошкой пытается прикрыть улыбку (Между прочим, этот «малыш» через несколько дней будет учиться на ВТОРОМ курсе!)

На лестницвх

Кожу начинает саднить, и Гарри понимает, что царапает себе плечи и руки через рубашку. (Гарри-мазохист)

Однако завтра застает его спускающимся после обеда в подземелья. (Какой такой Завтра застаёт Гарри? Или в 0-00 (или чуть позже) Гарри уже идёт завтракать?)

– Люциус Малфой. Не сомневаюсь, ты обо мне слышал.  
>С огромным удовлетворением Гарри отвечает:<br>– Ваше имя – нет. Но кто-то же должен быть отцом этого придурка. (Чтобы Гарри так разговаривал с Люциусом Малфоем после того, как очнулся у того дома... Без ООС Гарри точно не обошлось.)

Даже зубы, кажется, сделаны из пастилы. (А язык, наверняка, из желе.)

Сатана с почти по-гриффиндорски красной кожей (Откуда известно, что кожа Сатаны красная? У гриффиндорцев кожа точно не красная, имеется в виду один из цветов факультета.)

ждет, когда Люциус придет забрать его гордость ( - Господин Люциус, берите мою гордость (вслух). «Чего тебе надо, проклятый?» (про себя))

– Господин Люциус, – пищит он тихо. (Сначала я подумала, что это - Добби. Ан нет, это - Гарри.)

Снейп смотрит на своего юного подопечного [Гарри] и единственное чувство, которое в нем сейчас есть – это гнев. (Оказывается, разгневан не Снэйп, а Гарри.)

[Снэйп] Широким шагом направляется к воротам Малфой-менора и проникает внутрь, не спрашивая домовых эльфов. (В тот год у Малфоев пока ещё был домовик, но только ОДИН - Добби.)

Северус вздрагивает и теряет остатки самообладания, изо всех сил кусая Люциуса за шею. (Когда это Снэйп успел превратиться в оборотня?)

Он буквально чувствует, как по венам струится ярость и внутри растет жажда убийства. (Это до чего же надо озлеть... Напоминает слова Джин Броди о том, что «Для меня просвещение - это выведение наружу того, что уже заложено в душе ученика». Видимо, у Снэйпа в душе была заложена ярость.)

облокотившись о стену (У кого-то в подборках ошибок я уже такое читала... Видимо, авторы страдают чем-то одним и тем же.)

Подруги делятся опытом, секретами, ну и далее по списку. (Список «Чем делятся подруги».

опыт

секреты

)

Хогвардз

Они, когда подует легкий ветерок из форточки, шуршат ласково и нежно, как слова Радости. (Кто такая Радость? Уверена, что она сангвиник и оптимист. Познакомите, а?)

Небо сегодня зябкое (Небо поёживается от холода...), и солнца почти нет, только ветер - поющий со стеклами в рамах.Луна думает, что окно в комнате Радости пора заклеивать - иначе, когда станет холодно, Радость замерзнет и заболеет. (А, по-моему, автор уже и так заболел. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Если, только не начитался магловских книг, типа «Облако в штанах» Маяковского. Вообще-то текст маленький, так что эта Радость занимает бОльшую часть.)

Губы чертят калейдоскоп на животе, груди, ключицах. (Чего?)

теплая истома разливается по телу, пульсирует в жилах, отбивает чечетку сердцем на ребрах. (У истомы припадок, переходящий в бешенство.)

[Луна] - Марс сегодня очень яркий.  
>- Не вижу никакого Марса, - сказала Джинни, честно пытаясь вглядеться в звездное небо.<br>- И не старайся. Его вижу только я. (Да... Ведьма, обладающая способностью кентавров. (Они считают, если Марс яркий, то нужно ждать неприятностей. Вероятно потому, что эта планета названа в честь бога войны Марса.))

Девушки еще немного посмотрели на несуществующий Марс (Ага, «кажущееся отражение кажущейся луны» (с) «Котёнок Гав»)

...Невилл с тяжелым рюкзаком за спиной и в смешной тряпичной шляпке. (Невилл, что, был в женской шляпке? Может, всё-таки, он был в смешной шляпе?)

сидела рыжая зубастая... белка. Видимо, она выбралась из дупла и сильно напугала Долгопупса, ведь он, росший среди волшебников, никогда не видел самых простых белок. (Как это Невилл Лонгботтом не видел белок? Это же не магловское изобретение...)

Он [Невилл] прекрасно знал, что красавцы просто так на дорогах не валяются, если, конечно, не мешают водку с молоком. (Эй, слэшеры! Нечего так жадно вчитываться! Тут слэшем и не пахнет! Невилл увидел кентавра Фиренца со стрелой в боку. А потом Лонгботтом её вытащит.)

Кентавр дернулся и издал нечеловеческий крик. (Ага, получеловеческий, человек-то он только наполовину.)

[Фиренц Невиллу] Мальчик, ты наивен, как медный тазик. (Что такое «Наивный медный тазик»? Прямо, неологизм какой-то.)

по губам его [Фиренца] расползлась печальная улыбка (Может, по лицу?)

Он [Фиренц] хмуро читал какую-то газетку. (Уж тогда «с хмурым выражением лица». А то получится, что он мог сидеть и радостно читать газету (про себя, не вслух).)

Далее - фан-фикшен, размещённый в 2008 году. Одному Мерлину известно, как давно его удалили. Тип, жанр и рейтинг мне не известны, так как я сохранила только текст. Пэйринг такой: Драко Малфой/НЖП, Гарри Поттер/НЖП, а также - Гермиона, Рон, некоторые студенты Слизерина (параллель ГП), мама НЖП (ЗОТИ, эпизодический персонаж Джейн Гарнер) совсем немного – Джинни, а также Снэйп. НЖП одна и та же, чем-то похожа на Мэри Сью.

AU - полное игнорирование «ГП и ДС», то есть события разворачиваются в год, когда Гарри учится на седьмом курсе. Джинни уезжает в Бобатон, потому что во Франции безопаснее. («Эта история полная импровизация, так как я пишу её, не разворачивая многие описания и изменяю нормальный ход событий, представленный в книгах. События происходят после 6-ой книги», как написал(а) автор.)  
>Могу предположить, что тип - гет, рейтинг - R (который, к счастью, не дошёл до NC-17).<p>

Для тех, кому интересно (может, кто читал) - название - «Выбери меня». (В общем, понятно: «Выбери меня, выбери меня/ Птица счастья завтрашнего дня».)

- Твой багаж уже там. Удачи Гарри! - Кингсли отступил от стола. (А дело было так: Гарри минуту назад оказался в данной комнате «Прохудившегося котла» с багажом. А тут, вдруг, багаж каким-то образом переместился. И Гарри с помощью портала отправляется за ним. Что-то не то.) 

[Гарри говорит с Джинни] - Наверное.… Понимаешь, я долго над этим думал, и решил, что придётся вернуться… - Я встал и подошел к окну. - Переждать время… и… навестить его… (Может, Его (только о боге не подумайте)? Только как Его можно навестить? Они, что, друзья/знакомые/родственники, а не враги? «Вернуться» - подразумевается «продолжить учёбу в Хогвартсе».)

[Гарри о Кейтлин] ученик по обмену; ну, а в-третьих, это девушка, и очень даже симпатичная. (Ну-ну, скорее всего, это - Мэри Сью. Примечание - Мэри Сью - это герой, списанный с самого автора, но наделённый исключительными чертами (самый умный/самый красивый и т.д.; на Хогнете - этот персонаж означает любого героя фика, сделанного самым-самым, например что-то вроде «Герми в мини-юбке, топике, туфлях на высоком каблуке и с макияжем на лице.») Вообщем, вы поняли) 

[Мысли Гарнер при виде Малфоя-мл.] Он был моим ровесником и выглядел весьма впечатляюще. Жесты, манеры поведения (На нём, что, был написан возраст? Видимо, у Малфоя раздвоение/растроение/расчетверение личности, если у него «манеры поведения», а не «манера...»)

я [всё та же Гарнер] встала с табурета и на автопилоте пошла (- Представляем новый самолёт «мисс Кейтлин Гарнер»!)

Откуда она [снова Гарнер] могла знать, что в Зале сидели два мальчика, от всей души желавшие, чтобы она попала именно на его факультет…(«Драка» за Мэри Сью.)

прошли до Гриффиндорского стола и усели примерно в середине («Усели» - значит «уселись».)

все уселись по местам и двери зала закрылись. (Каким это образом двери в Большом Зале сами закрываются? Судя по компьютерной игре «ГП и ОФ» двери в Зал открываются и закрываются, как в метро.) 

угукнула (По аналогии со словом «хмыкнула».)

Уверенно пройдя меж столов (Конечно, где вы видели неуверенную Мэри Сью?)

- Да, точнее я [Малфой] думал что да. - Как это? - спросила я [Гарнер]. (Две реплики в одной... Видимо, автор забыл про существование абзаца.)

Мне [Малфою] всегда говорили, как поступать, с кем общаться, навязывали мнение. (Ну и кто ему что навязывал во время учёбы? Выходит, что Малфой присылал родителям филина с письмом про то, что там у него в школе, а получал в ответ вышеприведённые указания?) Я ведь совсем недавно понял, что думаю по-другому, что у меня есть право выбора. (А до этого ему ни разу не дали поступить по-своему, так, что ли? Может, имеется в виду, что на каникулах Д. Малфоя, его родители и некоторые родственники, например тётя Белла, «давали советы» с кем общаться. Вообще, про то, с кем общаться Д. Малфой усвоил почти с малых лет!) 

Отец хотел воспитать во мне второго себя, но ему это, по-видимому, не удалось. (Ага, клонирование Люциуса внутри Драко не увенчалось успехом. Правильно было бы «Отец хотел чтобы я вырос таким же, как он».) 

- У меня такое чувство, что мы давно знакомы. Мы нигде раньше не встречались? – Драко посмотрел на меня [Гарнер], и я отметила, что у него серые глаза.  
>- Не думаю, хотя у меня тоже такое чувство, – улыбнулась я. (- Память, ау-у-у!) <p>

Что-то внутри меня радостно выдохнуло. (Интересно, что? Может, Люциус всё-таки воспитался в Драко и вздохнул, находясь в нём?)

Снейп выразительно изогнул бровь, как умеет только он. (Конечно, не знаю как вам, но мне ТАКОЕ не под силу.)

«О чем ты думаешь, Драко? У тебя нет права на привязанность к кому-либо» - жестоко сказал мой внутренний голос. (Так я и поверила, «внутренний голос»! Отец у него сидит и нашёптывает. Мол, нечего, на всяких девиц заглядываться.)

Улеглась в кровати в обнимку с плюшевым мишкой. Это может показаться вам странным, смешным и нелепым, но я боюсь спать в постели одна. (Странная какая-то Гарнер... Видно, про неё говорил Эмиль Кроткий: «[Она] была без пяти минут [Мэри Сью], но этих пяти минут [ей] всю жизнь так и не хватало». (В оригинале на месте [] было: он, гением, ему.)) 

"ЧТО?"- завопил уже не ехидный, а сумасшедший голос. (А автор, часом, не рехнулся от такой писанины?)

- Ты пьяна?  
>- Ну, разве что самую малость... (Пьяная «без пяти минут Мэри Сью»? А если бы мать (преподаватель ЗОТИ) увидела свою дочь, распивающую что-то алкогольное? Небось, огневиски пила.)<p>

Опять Поттер... Этот чертов Поттер... Защитник всех слабых и сирых... Он испортил мне всю жизнь... ( LOL Да... ТАКОЙ характеристики Гарри я ещё нигде не встречала. Не говоря о том, что это - слова Малфоя-младшего.)

[Слова Гарнер] - Мы с мамой иногда вырывались в Париж на пикник. (Видимо располагались прямо на улице. Наверно, они устраивали пикники где-нибудь В ПРИГОРОДЕ Парижа.) 

хогсмидовском «Флориш и Блоттс» (Что-то я НИГДЕ не читала, чтобы в Хогсмиде был «Флориш и Блоттс».)

- Ну, просто Принц Зелий (Снэйп? Нет, тот - «Принц-полукровка». Это - Малфой. Гарнер так его назвала, когда он сказал, что сделал д/з по Зельям. Ведь «Даже я [Гарнер] не сделала».)

[Малфой и Гарнер] - Нда, но ты точно прирожденная актриса, - я взял её за руку. («Значит, нам туда дорога»... По мнению Малфоя, Гарнер пора в ВАДИ (Волшебная Академия Драматического Искусства).)

меня выкинуло из сна. (Кто выкинул, причём среднего пола? Имеется в виду, что сон закончился и Гарнер проснулась.) 

не замечая десятки челюстей слизеринцев, со стуком упавших на парты (А ведь у кое-кого сказано: «И почему это фикоманы так неравнодушны к челюстям? Это такой специфический фетиш, что ли?») Мне «выпавшие челюсти» встретились впервые.)

- Ты летать? (Я не понимать.)

Она дала мне пощечину. (Дала? Не-е-е, она ВЛЕПИЛА пощёчину.)

- Он [Гарри] в комнате, уроки делает, - пояснил Симус тоном, говорящем о ненормальности складывающейся ситуации. (Как будто Гарри никогда уроки не делал.)

Пэнси стоит возле шкафа в бардовом платье (платье «из бедных бардов» (с).)

предстоит тронуть в ворохе её платьев. (Что-что? Может, утонуть в ворохе?)

поправляя макияж (Поправь, а то отвалится!)

сказал Драко через смех (сквозь смех)

загонишь её [секретную информацию] на затворки своего сознания (Может, на заДворки?)

- Это Гэрри, мой друг. (Гэри или Гарри? Вот в чём вопрос. (Это - Гарри Поттер.))


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Часть 2 «Имена, названия, заклинания».**

"Хогвардс-Экспресс"

Дрей (В оригинале имя «Draco» произносится как «дрэйко». Выходит, что это нелепое слово - сокращение на английском языке.)

Беллатрисса

чаша Хельги Пуффендуй (Автор плохо помнит «настоящее» имя великой ведьмы.)

Беллатрикс Лестнейджер (Если без имени, то похоже на пэйринг Грэйнджер/Лестрэйндж).

- Это Гэрри, мой друг. (Гэри или Гарри? Вот в чём вопрос. (Это - Гарри Поттер.))

в глазах Гермиона (Кто такой Гермион? Вообще-то, это была ГермионА.)

Начало саммари: Они все побывали на вокзале Кинг-Кросс... (Что за вокзал «King Cross»? Имелся в виду «КингС-Кросс»)

Финита Инкантатем (И что будет от этого заклинания? Помнится, это - ФинитЕ Инкантатем.)

[Мысли Джинни] Мои однокурсницы ещё спят, и каждый из них счастливо улыбается. (Однокурсницы разом поменяли пол или что?) Думаю, им снятся пленительные сны, в которых всё прекрасно.

Хогвартчане (у меня бы фантазии на ТАКОЕ не хватило)

Сверерус Снейк

(Отзыв) Хе-хе! действительно сначало думаешь, что это володька и белка! (Володька с белкой?.. В Гарри Поттере? Имеется в виду, Волан-де-Морт и Беллатрикс Лестрэйндж.)

Хельга Хаффлапафф

Визгамот (Виз... что? А, ВизЕНгамот. Похоже, память у напечатавшего это слово где-то далеко и вернётся не скоро.)

Спейп (Не угадали? Это был Снейп, точнее, Снэйп.)

Финита Инакантатем (А когда-то это было «Фините Инкантатем»...)

Ривенкло

Мисс Хуч пятикурсница. Училась в Рэйваленко.

миссис Норисс

Минерва МакГонагалл:

МкГоналл

МакГонаналл

Минерва Мак-Гоногал

Миневра МакГонагалл

МакГонагал

МакГоннагал


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Dedicate to first Hogwarts' witch Maggie

**Глава 1 «Бред сивого Мерлина или ****Впереди маячило странное окончание странного дня****».**

**Часть 3.**

сказал Тим своим акцентом («Сказал акцентом»? Может, голосом С акцентом?)

принялась разбирать кровать (Из чего же эта кровать сделана? Может, это какая-то игрушка? Или она стала РАЗДВИГАТЬ кровать?)

Громыхнула молния. (Сверкнул гром.) 

[Малфой] - Мы с тобой еще побеседуем, Потти. («Посмертные записки Пиквикского клуба», Чарльз Диккенс: «Поцелуйте Таппи» (Треси Тапмен) (слова Альфреда Джингля).)

читал ежедневный пророк, который он захватил во Франции (Неужели, Д. Малфой знает французский язык?)

Пожиратель мерзко засмеялся, как вдруг его глаза расширились, и он упал без сознания. (Имеется в виду, что либо Рон, либо Гермиона, либо Скримджер попали заклятием в спину врага. (Вот так заканчивается этот «шедевр» размером в 34 страницы мелким шрифтом.))

все еще держа в руке дымящийся чай (Несколько секунд назад у Невилла была кружка с этим чаем. А теперь, она, видимо, исчезла, а чай остался прямо в руках.)

Один и тот же фан-фикшен на английском языке, перевод мой:

(дословно) Минерва, казалось, огрызается из другой вселенной. (Как-то странно Минерва себя ведёт... И это не Снэйп, заметьте!)

В этом мире не существует никакой магии, даже если Сибилла Трелони может не согласиться с тобой. (Когда я это перевела, я не могла понять, что хотела сказать автор. До сих пор так и не поняла.)

"Aha…" Minerva observed.- Ага ... - заметила Минерва. -"Nevertheless I must suggest that we end this evening." Тем не менее, я должна предположить, что мы закончим вечер.

"Must we?"- Мы должны? - заскулилаHermione whined, sounding almost like a spoiled child. Гермиона, почти как избалованный ребенок.This only made Minerva or determined to put Hermione to bed as quickly as possible. Это только укрепило решимость Минервы положить спать Гермиону как можно быстрее. (Неужели, Мина - новая мама Гермионы? Причём, почти девятнадцатилетняя девушка превратилась в ребёнка («положить спать...»).)

но совсем не обернуться все-таки не выходит («Я оглянулся посмотреть, не оглянулась ли она, чтоб посмотреть, не оглянулся ли я».)

Огонек свечи вспахивает (И чего это он там пашет? Может, вспыхивает?)

Девушки [Алиса и Лили Эванс] подскочили от неожиданности, в одну грудь громко выдохнули, или охнули, или вздохнули. (Одна грудь на двоих.)

оглаживая ворс диванного большого покрывала

Они вышли молча, не переговариваясь, не перешучиваясь, как обычно. (А иногда они, видимо, переругивались.)

Алиса улыбалась всем сердцем, двумя сердцами, бьющимися в ней. (Бедная Алиса ( в будущем - мама Невилла), по мнению автора у неё два сердца! Конечно, неудивительно, учитывая то, что у неё с Лили Эванс одна грудь на двоих.)

он [Джеймс Поттер] смотрит на нее [Лили Эванс] как Снейп на яды. С любовью безёграничной. (Что-то я не припомню, чтобы Снэйп кого-то отравил. Хотел... возможно. Но дальше не решился. Пока у меня нет сомнений в том, что автор из России, хотя слово «безёграничной» - белорусское.)

Нарцисса со злостью вогнала в прическу последнюю шпильку (- Шпилька! Ну-ка, быстро сюда!)

вымудряться (Вообще-то, это - «мудрить», «вымудряться» - белорусское слово. Пока у меня нет сомнений в том, что автор из России, но появляется мысль о знании белорусского языка. А, может, это ошибки... (Тогда смешного мало.))

платья, серебристой лужицей брошеного у дверей. (Когда-то нам на уроке химии сказали, что автор какой-то верхней одежды из каучука (вроде бы, плаща) надел своё творение, и оно от солнца начало плавиться. Не каучуковое ли платье у Нарциссы? Но, почему тогда не чёрное?)

[Беллатрикс] Холодея от невнятного предчувствия (Уж тогда от непонятного предчувствия... А то, выходит, что предчувствие что-то невнятно сообщило Беллатрикс.)

Месть, как известно, подают холодной. (- Пожалуйста, угощайтесь! Холодная месть! Фирменное блюдо от Беллатрикс Лестрэйндж!)

зато Дафна Гринграсс помнила его [поцелуй с Пэнси Паркинсон] намного лучше, чем год основания Хогвартса. (Надо бы «Историю Хогвартса» перечитать... По-моему, там не упоминается ДАТА основания Хогвартса, а написано, вроде бы, что Хогвартс «основан более тысячи лет назад. Точная дата не известна».)

длинные прямые пряди волос качнулись, словно ветви плакучей ивы на ветру (Ну-ну, «что стоишь, качаясь...» (Там была рябина, но смысл от этого не меняется).)

- Отлично, - подумал про себя Снейп, - все дела, сваленные на мои плечи Минервой, можно считать выполненными. Еще одно письмо вручено, еще одна семья узнала, что их дочь – волшебница. (Когда это Снэйп разносил письма маглорождённым ведьмам и колдунам? «Северус Снэйп - сова на общественных началах!»)

смотрел на фотографию, пытаясь запомнить каждую е деталь (Причём тут «е»? А, ЕЁ деталь! Хотя слово «её» здесь лишнее.)

он [наш «любимый» зельевар] мог поклясться своей степенью Мастера Зелий (Снэйп – не магловский учёный! Какая, к дьяволу, степень?)

Третий курс… Вот тут-то мисс Сэр-Можно-Я-Отвечу похвастаться не чем. Книги, библиотека, библиотека, книги… (Что-то не то... Может, две библиотеки? Имеется в виду - «Книги - библиотека, библиотека - книги». В общем, третий курс у Гермионы, по мнению Снэйпа, был занят походами в библиотеку и чтением книг. А выполнения домашних заданий? Про это ПРОФЕССОР как-то забыл.)

[Снэйп] - Так, говорю сам с собой. Дожил. А я уж и не надеялся. (Кто в здравом уме может надеяться, чтобы у него появился внутренний голос? Снэйп, видимо.)

через чур вздернутый нос (Через что, простите? Может, «чересчур»?)

для школьной больницы (Больница? Случайно, не лондонская больница Святого Мунго переехала в Хогвартс в Шотландию? Вообще-то, в Хогвартсе БОЛНИЧНОЕ КРЫЛО. Не верите, спросите у Поппи Помфри.)

Зелья могли подождать, не говоря уже об учебных планах – ведь до начала нового учебного года еще целый месяц. ...

В тот день Снейп не помнил своей дороги до Хогвартса. И только попав в родные подземелья (Бедный Снэйп, мне его уже немного жаль... Ему, что жить было негде, раз он аппарирует в школу во время отпуска?)

наверное, услали с дороги (Кого услали с дороги? Имелось в виду «устали».)

Казалось – это все, что нужно ему для существования.  
>- Вот именно, Северус, для существования! Для СУ-ЩЕСТ-ВО-ВА-НИЯ! А никак не для Жизни. (Кто такая Жизнь? Выходит, что это кто-то раз написано с заглавной буквы.)<p>

Она вспомнила, что профессор МакГонагалл просила ее зайти перед завтраком. (Куда зайти?) Быстро собравшись, девушка поспешила к кабинету директора. (А, зайти к Минерве! Теперь понятно.)

в поисках Крестражей (Когда это слово «хоркрукс» (в переводе РОСМЭНа - «крестраж») писАли с заглавной буквы? Как будто это - не часть души, заключённая в какой-то предмет (реже животное, у ТЛ - Нагайна), а чьё-то имя.)

- Профессор Снейп, я ценю все то, что вы сделали для нас и всего общества, такая неприятность никогда не изменит моего мнения о Вас. Я всегда восхищалась вашим талантом зельевара и питала к вам уважение. И я рада, что теперь смогла сказать вам все это – посмей я сделать это в школе – Гриффиндор сразу лишился бы ста баллов, - Гермиона закончила речь улыбкой. (Гермиона ООС, иначе и быть не может.)

- Если бы вы сказали это лет пять назад – я бы подумал, что вы отравились парами из котла Долгопупса… (Видимо, автор отравился этими парами, раз такое пишет.)

- Эээ, я только что сказала «нравится»? – изумилась про себя Гермиона (ООС, никто не сомневался. Гермиона «только что» ПОДУМАЛА. Ничего она не говорила про то, что Снэйп ей нравится. (Не падайте, я же предупредила про ООС).)

в Мунго, на этаж душевных расстройств (А автор знает, какой это этаж? Что-то не припомню существования такого этажа.)

добавил один из своих фирменных взглядов (Были малфоевские улыбки, им на смену пришли фирменные взгляды Снэйпа.)

День Рождения (С каких это пор «день рождения» пишется с заглавной буквы (оба слова)?)

твои стиль одежды (Или несколько стилей или автор неграмотный. Это - опечатка, правильно - «твой».)

уныло шла (быстро/медленно/бегом/вприпрыжку и т.д. /уныло (ага, унылой походкой).)

[Снэйп Минерве] в конце я убил сам… два слова, которые оборвали жизнь друга, учителя и просто родного человека. (Не учителя (правильно - преподавателя), а Учителя.)

составлю вам кампанию (Что за «кампанию» Гермиона собралась составлять Снэйпу? Не избирательную? Имелось в виду «кОмпанию».)

Снейп посмотрел на директора, как василиск на Поттера. (Если бы василиск смотрел на Гарри, мальчик бы мгновенно окаменел.)

смотрел ей в след (Разглядывал следы? Нет, Снэйп смотрел ВСлед.)

Может позвать еще мадам Врача? (Винки благодаря автору рехнулась. Когда это Поппи была «Врачом»? Она - ЦЕЛИТЕЛЬ (медсестра)!)

как девушка резко вскочила на ноги и смотрела на директора с верху вниз (Правильно - «СВерху вниз». Какого же роста должна быть Гермиона, чтобы так смотреть на Минерву? Maggie Smith 165 см = Минерва 165 см. Не думала что Гермиона 180 см или выше...)

в глазах Гермиона (Кто такой Гермион? Вообще-то, это была ГермионА.)

видя, как эта девушка несла себя (Это всё та же испорченная Гермиона, пусть она себя уносит куда-нибудь подальше.)

она так же легко выпорхнула из-за стола и вышла из Большого зал (Улетай, Герми, улетай!)

кто-то ее окликнул. Голос, который так волновал ее. (Этот кто-то был Голос? Вообще-то её волновал, Снэйп, которому принадлежал этот голос.)

каждый стук ее каблуков отражался в голове профессора (Голова - хороший отражатель, как считает автор. Стук не отражался, а отзывался.)

чтобы закончит проверку (Чтобы что? Может, «закончитЬ»?)

Она проснулась еще раньше, чем прозвенел будильник. Быстро приняв душ, Гермиона принялась проверять эссе. Покончив с этим, она начала собираться на завтрак. Едва девушка опустилась на свое место, как в зал влетели совы с почтой. Для нее было письмо. Знакомый, немного не ровный почерк. Ричард. Что ж, это было ожидаемо. И, пока остальные учителя принялись читать «Ежедневный пророк», она развернула свое письмо… (АУ! Где абзацы? Есть такая клавиша «enter». Находится между третьей и четвёртой строкой (считая F1, F2... как первый ряд), самая большая, сразу увидите. Перефразирую (слова из песни Аркадия Укупника) - абзац - дело тонкое, фикрайтер.)

Гермиона подошла к зеркалу, стоявшему у ветрового окна (Бывают ветровые стёкла, но окна...), и радостно закружилась вокруг себя (Это как, она что раздвоилась/клонировалась и кружилась вокруг своей копии?)

**Вот директор [Минерва] танцует с Хагридом, Флитвик с мадам Хуч**, (Никак не могу прекратить хохотать. Достаточно просто представить эти две пары... Приятно посме... ха-ха...)

Через секунду черная палочка Снейпа (Из чего Олливандер сделал эту палочку? Волшебные палочки КОРИЧНЕВОГО цвета.)

- Опять отбито и будет отбиваться снова и снова, пока ты не научишься держать рот и разум закрытыми, Потт… (тут автор фика спохватился, понял, что это все-таки не канон, поэтому фамилию Поттер заменяем на Белл)))))! (Ага (цитата из моего любимого фан-фикшена), «Через девять месяцев в семье Новосельцевых, простите, Дамблдоров...»)

Во главе процессии неслась Минерва, за ней, нисколько не отставая, бежала Гермиона. Позади, показывая на мужчин, шел Флитвик. (Какими же шагами шёл карлик Флитвик, чтобы угнаться за бегущими женщинами?)

хватило Ричарду, чтобы поднялся на ноги (Как будто от лица домового эльфа (я не понимать, что напечатано). Имелось в виду «чтобы подняТЬся».)

Белл бил профессора в живот кулаками, а Снейп обрушивал удары на спину. Благо, высокий рост профессора помогал ему в этом. (Видимо, Белл был маленького роста. И как Гермиона, рост которой примерно такой же, как у Минервы, собиралась выйти замуж за такого карапета? Или всё же Снэйп имеет рост под два метра?)

весел огромный рекламный плакат (Интересно... весёлый плакат... Он не вЕсел, а вИсел.)

Дорогие читатели! Огромное вам спасибо и низкий поклон за поддержку, внимание и понимание! За отзывы и теплые слова в адрес героев и меня)). Надеюсь, вы не пожалели, что потратили время на прочтение. Спасибо! (Это тебе спасибо! Особенно за две танцующие пары. Столько смешных ошибок в одном фан-фикшене в 13 глав я ещё не встречала.)


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

**Глава 2 «На ясном глазу или засуча руки». ****© Нынешний президент России МДА.**

**Часть 1**

В магической истории встречались семьи с ещё большей разницей в возрасте. Например, Фламель со своей женой (Николас Фламель, 665 лет и его жена Пернелла 658 лет. Разница ВСЕГО 7 лет.)

[Последний год учёбы Лили Луны] Шестьдесят два (Снэйпу, должен быть 2022 год) и восемнадцать - это абсурд. («19 лет спустя» происходит в 2017 году. В тот год Лили осталось два года до школы = она пошла в Хогвартс в 2019 году. А восемнадцать лет Лили исполняется в 2025 или 2026 году.)

Это маггловский поэт Баратынский, недавно на маглитре проходили. (Откуда в Хогвартсе предмет «Магловская литература», который назывался БЫ в Хогвартсе «Muggle Literature»? Причём Баратынский (или Боратынский, что, почему-то, одно и тоже) – жил не то что НЕ В БРИТАНИИ, а даже не в ближайших странах Континента... Он жил в РОССИИ! Похоже, авторесса (authoress), вернее, графоманка, не может абстрагироваться от реалий магловской действительности, точнее, от России, в частности, знаменитого россиянина.)

скорее всего, получу «ниже ожидаемого» по Рунам. (Кто-нибудь знает, что за оценка «ниже ожидаемого»? Имеется в виду, один из непроходных баллов – Слабо, Отвратительно, Тролль? Так, что ли?)

[Мысли Джинни] Мои однокурсницы ещё спят, и каждый из них счастливо улыбается. (Однокурсницы разом поменяли пол или что?) Думаю, им снятся пленительные сны, в которых всё прекрасно.

[Луна Лавгуд] Утро встретило меня ливнем, **проспанной первой парой** и шепотками за спиной не только в гостиной Когтеврана, но и по всему замку. **На завтраке я сидела**

(перевод) сказала девушка [Гермиона], возвращая ему [Д. Малфою] улыбку. (Малфой, держи улыбку! А это было «Улыбаясь в ответ»...)

не сразу попал ключом в замочную скважину (Что за магловские способы закрывать дверь у Горация Слагхорна? Не проще МАГУ пользоваться каким-нибудь заклинанием, при котором дверь смог бы открыть только он? НО, если такого нет, то замОк, действительно, единственный выход.)

что экзамены у МакГонагалл (Когда Минерва училась в школе) только в следующем году (Имеются в виду не обычные экзамены в конце каждого курса, а ЖАБА в конце обучения.)

запасы ингрАдиентов

Я [Лили Эванс] с психом дернулась (С психом на пару? Тогда, может, «резко дёрнулась»?)

чувтсвовала это

На этом моменте воспоминаний я [Лили Эванс] остановилась, дотронулась рукой до стены замка (Как можно дотронуться до СТЕНЫ, если сидеть в тени этой стены, не так уж и рядом с замком?)

и тишину разбила едкая фраза (Уж не по-английски ли это? Хотя там, помнится, говорят «... had broken of silence» (Дословно - «сломал(а) тишину», правильно это фраза переводится как «нарушил(а) тишину»). Здесь нужно было написать, примерно так: «... и я (фик от лица Лили Эванс) произнесла едкую фразу, нарушив тишину»).

(действие происходит рядом с Хогвартсом) стук туфли о пол (откуда ПОЛ около Хогвартса?)

гримаса боли ярким напоминанием **встает** в памяти

- Не дай Мерлин нас так кто-то увидит, - сквозь зубы шипит она, и я в ответ лишь ухмыляюсь:  
>- Упаси Боже. (Видимо, авторесса хотела показать, что Лили - маглорождённая. Иначе я не могу объяснить, с чего вдруг СТАРОСТА ГРИФФИНДОРА упоминает БОГА.)<p>

наверно, её мать строго за ней следила, не позволяя брать в руки даже томик любовного романа, не говоря уже про телевидение (Что? В семье Блэков (той, где жили Беллатрикс, Андромеда и Нарцисса с ? В общем, когда Цисси ещё училась в школе) был ТЕЛЕВИЗОР? Или авторесса начиталась Емца («Таня Гроттер», где как мне помнится, была Грызиана Припятская, ведущая новости по магическому телевидению) Или авторесса не может отойти от магловской действительности и, одновременно плохо помнит факты из канона((( )

Оставив закрепку держаться лишь на шее, (Под словом «закрепка» имеется в виду застёжка у мантии.)

томно провела по спине (Как-как?)

на её лице вновь играла приподнятая бровь (Двигалась, что ли? Или с чем-то играла?)

темная деревянная тумбочка, на которой столпились непонятные склянки (Если рассматривать эти слова с точки зрения волшебников и ведьм, то выходит, что эти склянки, когда-то были людьми, но были трансфигурированы злоумышленником в стеклянные сосуды. Если рассматривать с точки зрения маглов, то выходит что ЭТО - ОШИБКА, потому что СТОЛПИТЬСЯ могут ТОЛЬКО ЛЮДИ. Вывод - ошибка, правильно - «на которой стояли непонятные склянки». СТОЯЛИ, А НЕ СТОЛПИЛИСЬ!)

испытовать

Поттер слабо, почти одними глазами, улыбнулся

[Ремус Люпин покупал волшебную палочку перед первым курсом, лето 1971 года] - Вот она! Это то, что мы искали, воскликнул м-р Олливандер, - 5 галенов. (Видимо, цены растут... в 1991 году волшебная палочка будет стоить 7 галеонов)

Недовольство было её професстией

[Роза Визли] Девушка пыталась выразить на лице милую улыбку (Ну и как, успешно выразила?)

безоглядно влюблена (Роза была так влюблена в Скорпиуса, что боялась оглядываться.)

[НЖП и Л. Малфой] Мы встретились в Лондоне, на Паддингтон. (Где-где? На Паддингтонском вокзале или в районе Паддингтон?)


End file.
